


Plutie’s Padded Paradise

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Planeptune has some very lazy CPUs. Poor Noire.





	Plutie’s Padded Paradise

Late in the afternoon of a normal Planeptune day, it’s young and borderline narcoleptic CPU awoke from yet another small nap, something of a trademark for her. Yawning, she rose up out of bed, tossing off the sheets and standing up. The telltale sound of plastic crinkling was something she was used to by now, and she paid it absolutely no heed. Feeling something icky in the seat of her padded underwear, she sleepily shimmied out to the living room, where her fellow CPU turned roommate was, of course, playing video games.

“Neeeppyyyyyy.” She drearily moaned out, almost like a zombie. At that, Neptune jumped, having not expected the voice behind to interrupt her games. “Gah, sudden Plutie surprise?!” She shouted as she spun around and paused her game in one swift motion. “Pluuuuut, didn’t I tell you to not shock me when I’m playing games! I almost wet my diaper!” She threw her controller on the ground and crossed her arms to emphasize her point. Plutie groaned softly as she stood still. “I’m sooorry, I just needed you for a second.”

“Oh? Whaddya need Plutes?” The lavender hair girl shuffled in place, moving her thighs together as if to remind herself of what she needed. “Oh! I went poopy.” Neptune groaned loudly; Plutia’s messes were always super hard to clean, probably from all the moving in her sleep squishing her diaper’s contents around. “Aggh, Plutia! But I just cleaned a mess before you went to sleep! Can’t you call Noire to handle this? She LOVES handling your diapers!” It was true; Noire was notoriously tsundere for Plutia, including her diapers. “But she takes foreeeeever, and my butt will get all red and rashy!”

Neptune grimaced, and stood up, her own diaper crinkling as she moved. “Oh fine, you big complainy pants. Get your butt to the changing table and I’ll be there.” Plutia nodded and did her sleepy shuffle over to the table. She clumsily climbed up and arranged herself just right, and Neptune walked over, fearful for her sense of smell. Getting the necessary supplies, she undid her goddess friend’s tapes, and let it fall open, holding her breath as best she could. Quickly, she wiped, cleaned and pulled the dirty diaper out, balling it up and throwing it in their diaper bin as fast as she could. Letting herself breathe again, she pulled out a new diaper and slid it under Plutie’s now clean bum, and threw some powder on her. Now done, she taped it all up and slapped her on the front. “There! All better now!”

Plutie sat up and felt the diaper, a usual motion for her. “Hehe, thanks Neppy.” She absent-mindedly said as she hopped up off the table. Nep beamed and crossed her arms happily. “Yup, no problem! After all, it’s only natural to ask the besterest changer of diapers this side of Gamindustri!” She smiled, already forgetting how she wanted to throw Noire under the bus when it came to changing that messy diaper. “Well, now that we’re both padded and playful, what’s say yous and me play some gamearoos?” Her overly lazy friend smiled and nodded. “Yaay, games!” She exclaimed as she followed Neptune over to play some games, both confident in their diapers ability to keep them safe.

Time passed, and both girls merely continued to get absorbed into their own world, full of games and padding. Button after button was mashed carelessly, and sure enough diapers were soiled, with nary a care until a sudden noise interrupted them. “Hey, I’m here.” Both girls shouted, again surprised, and turned to the voice. “Well, speak of the Noire from a couple hours ago, it’s Noire!” Neptune shouted, happy to see their lonely Lastation buddy stop by to say hi. “Noooiirrrrrrre!” Plutia slurred as she got up and walked over to hug her old friend. The twintailed CPU blushed, but returned the hug, trying to act a little annoyed to maintain her act. “Yeah, hi. What’s up?

The violet-haired girl pointed at the TV in front of her, still glued to her gaming spot. “Whaddya think?” Plutie broke off the hug to move back a bit and speak. “Hehe, yeah! Me and Neppy were playing together.” She smiled her usual, ditzy smile and otherwise didn’t move. Neptune, still on her butt, spoke up. “So, what brings humble ol’ Lonely Heart to our fun and stinky establishment?” Noire looked over to her, raising her eyebrow. “Uhh, you guys invited me earlier today. Remember?” Plutia looked back to Neptune in confusion, who just shrugged. “We don’t remember…” The braided goddess laughed very sleepily, causing her much more mature friend to just pinch the bridge of her nose. “I still can’t believe two girls like you can be CPUs.”

At that, Neptune rose up and pointed an accusatory finger at the source of her perceived insult. “Noire, how dare you! We are totally super amazingly great CPUs, and we will not stand for such rude insults towards our character!” She huffed and stood still, but her target’s expression was one she had not expected. She looked confused, and… angry? “Neptune, did you piss yourself!?” The violet haired girl blinked, and looked down at herself. Of course, there was a sizable wet spot underneath her, and her stockings and legs were covered in yellow streaks of urine. “Aww, crud! My diaper leaked!”

Noire’s face didn’t change, and instead, it seemed to pop an anger vein on the top of her forehead, as she’d seen in her cartoons back home. “What!? You’re STILL wearing diapers!?! I thought I told you to cut that stuff out!” Neptune was taken aback, and rubbed the back of her head nervously, not enjoying how angry the CPU of Lastation appeared to be. “Uhh, I can’t stop wetting the bed?” Before Noire could throw more of her rant at the poor leaky girl, Plutia started whining out herself. “But Noooiiiiiire, they’re just so cooomfy!” The dark-haired tsundere’s expression froze, her gaze shifting from the wet alternate-universe girl to her pajama-clad friend, who had a look of disappointment glued to her.

That face tugged at Noire’s heart, and made her completely incapable of calling out her best friend. “Plutia, you too?” Was all she asked, her demeanor loosening up by a large amount. Plutie nodded and hiked her pajamas out of the way to show off her own diaper, which had by then turned yellow in the front, and was sagging noticeably. The tsundere just sighed out, her will to call the two Planeptunians out for their disgusting habits having vanished. “I can’t believe you two have completely regressed to the point of removing your potty training.” Nep opened her mouth to say something, but relented, still feeling the squish of her leaky diaper between her legs. “Uhh, we’ll get to proving you wrong later. For now, would one of you girls be so kind as to change this poor, soaking wet cutie pie?”

Both girls requisitioned for a change merely stood there, Plutia not really registering the words, and Noire keeping a face that just looked like she wouldn’t touch it with a 20 foot pole. Nep’s arms dropped to her sides disappointedly. “Aww, come on! You two can’t leave me like this all day! Plutes, you owe me for earlier so come on!” Neptune waltzed over to the changing table and plopped her leaky butt down on it, getting herself into position. Plutia, absent minded as ever, just stood there watching the perched goddess wait for her. “Uhh, Pluuuuutie! You gotta come change me, remember!? After all, I fixed up that big poopy butt of yours, now you gotta come repay the favor!” Finally, the ditzy girl picked up on what was being said, and slowly shuffled her way over to Neptune.

Noire, however, stood in her place, blushing and thinking that over. “Wait, Neptune changed your diaper!? But I thought I was your favorite diaper changer!” She didn’t even have time to regret the words that had just left her lips as both CPUs turned to face her. “Aww, Noire, you’re so romantic! I bet you’d make a great housewife-slash-mommy for dear old Plutes here!” Said the girl sitting on the table, eliciting some halfway point between stammering and blushing from the twintailed, and heavily embarrassed goddess. “W-what, no! Th-that’s not what I meant at all! I was just, you know, trying to be a good friend! I swear!”

“Aww, Noire, don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure to take reeaal good care of you later!” Plutia drolled out, but which Noire didn’t quite retort back to. She’d heard that phrase far too much, and she almost had the will to do something of a preventative measure before the retro CPU ended up messy and ‘caring’ in her non-docile form. Just the thought made her shiver, especially relating to her past experiences with she-who-shall-not-be-named.

“Yes, good care, lots of love, but alas, poor me is gonna perish if somebody doesn’t change me out of this diaper already!” Neptune cried out, squirming her legs back and forth and whining, forcing her current changer to refocus and move out of the way. “Heeey, Neppy, don’t kick like that! I don’t like being kicked…” She whined out with a frown, causing the other-dimensional girl to instantly stop and hold as still as a naked snowman in Lowee.

“Y-yeah, alright, sorry Plutes! There, all still, now can you pleeeaase change me? I have a record to beat, and I can’t do it in a leaky diaper.” With a nod, the airheaded girl went about doing said business, Noire just meandering about in the back of the room, contemplating staying or going. Right now it wasn’t too bad to stay in their company, but the longer she stayed, the higher the chance of her being diapered, collared and made to crawl on her hands and knees became.

Unfortunately for the twintailed goddess, it looked like her friends were having a bit of trouble. “No Plutie, that’s backwards! The diaper goes- Waah, not there, not there, you sprinkle the powder, not jam it i- Gyaah!” The fact these 2 were in control of a nation was deeply disturbing. Sighing to herself, the goddess walked to her violet haired allies, taking Plutia’s wrists and leading them away from the changing table for the time being.

“You should just let me handle this.” She stated with a blush. Being so close to a girl’s naked lower body always made her face bright red, and this was no exception, even for such a strange yet usual task. “Wow Noire, you’re sooooo nice! I think I forgot how to change a diaper, so watching you will be fun!” She mumbled out. Judging from Neptune’s state, it wasn’t too farfetched to believe that Plutia really had forgotten how this works.

“Oh Noire, you really are the savior of protagonist butts everywhere!” The victim of diaper changing sighed out in relief, her butt finally free of any tampering, accidental or otherwise! “Oh hush, I’m not doing this for you. You two just obviously need some kind of authority figure.” It was sound reasoning, but of course that wasn’t how she really felt about it. With expert precision though, she managed to get Neptune from a state of emergency to neat, tidy and clean, before powdering and closing the diaper on over her.

“That was amaaazing Noire! I didn’t think somebody could be so good at changing diapers…” The purple Planeptunian stated, her equally purple CPU comrade jumping off the changing table with a fresh crinkle. “Yeah, I’ll say! You’re a natural. If only our little mini-Histy had the kind of skills or niceness or non-smallness to actually change us rather than just shout our ears off!”

“Well, duh, of course I am. I only do everything!” It was like a slogan for her at this point, but at this time, it at least was justified. At least with regards to her ability to change adult diapers. The fact she took pride in that was just silly, but in that usual endearing way that only Noire could work with. Of course, her self-absorption in herself was broken when she realized she was alone by the changing table. The other 2 had already gone back to the couch to play video games!

“Wh- Hey you two, don’t just leave me like that!” She shouted with a huff, walking over to watch the two crinkly girls play their silly games together. This sure was a weird nation, probably the only one in recorded History that didn’t have a single potty-trained CPU. And, deep inside, she kind of liked it that way. But no way would these two ever find that out! At least not yet.


End file.
